Elias Lundy
Elias Lundy 'was the chauffeur of the van Lewen family. He developed an obsession with Martha van Lewen which grew to the point where he wanted to kill her husband. Martha then lured him to the great oak on the estate and shot him in the back. He later returned as a vengeful spirit, intent on killing all the male members of her family. History When Elias threatened to kill her husband, Martha grew scared and lured him to the great oak. She shot him in the back and buried him, though she later told her family that her husband had done it after Elias attacked her. Elias returned as a vengeful spirit and became stuck on the estate. He swore to kill every male member of the van Lewen family. He succeeded in killing Martha's husband and one of her sons. Her other son Gilbert then finally believed his mother and left his son Matthew at the police station. Elias then murdered him. After Phoebe Halliwell had a premonition, they found the family and managed to rescue Alexandra, though Martha remained trapped. Elias proceeded to torture her for information about her grandson, though she refused to give him up. While Piper distracted Elias, Prue and Phoebe tried to vanquish him by throwing a potion on his bones. When Elias sensed this, he moved them. In order to finally defeat Elias, Martha killed herself. Her spirit then banished Elias to hell before moving on in peace. Powers and Abilities ;''Active Powers *Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. Elias Lundy this to open a portal under his bones to send them away. *'Electrokinesis: The ability to generate blasts of lightning. *Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the power of one's mind alone. Elias used this ability to close the doors of the house and to take Matthew's blanket. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'Sensing:' Even after death, Elias remained connected to his bones and could sense when they were dug up. ;''Other Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers. Elias was immune to Piper's freezing power. *'Intangibility:' The ability to pass through solid matter. Gallery Elias1.jpg| Eliasbolts.jpg| Eliasstuck.jpg| Eliasstuck1.jpg| Eliasskull.jpg| Eliasbanish.jpg| Notes and Trivia *It is unknown how Elias obtained Electrokinesis as he was presumed to be a mortal before he died. *Piper is shocked when Elias does not freeze, claiming she had frozen ghosts before. However, she had never frozen a ghost before. However, she could have been referring to Yama or Kali. *In the Charmed novel Trickery Treat, the Charmed Ones face a ghost, Sheldon Winters who they vanquish with the potion they tried on Elias. The incident with Elias is mentioned several times in the book and they learn from their mistakes here in how to defeat Sheldon. *Elias is the first ghost in the series to appear transparent, unlike previous spirits. Appearances Elias Lundy appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Spirits Category:Articles derived from novel content